Fate Is A Fickle Thing
by Haighlie Rae
Summary: Harry has been plagued with strange and terrifying dreams that he is beginning to think for some unknown reason are important. At the same time, on his 17th birthday, his life starts to fall apart. Thus begins his crash course with a fickle thing called fate. Not Deathly Hallows compliant. HarryXTBA M/M Dumbledor, MW, RW, GW, HG bashing. Good! Voldemort, Snape, and Malfoy's.
1. Prelude

Fate Is A Fickle Thing

Prelude

Trees were whipping past me in a blur, their dead limbs like fingers violently tearing at my clothes and face. The snow covered ground had already numbed my bleeding feet; the frost-tinged air burned my lungs. My body was protesting with this endless escape, my muscles were giving out making me falter. I felt so weak.

I heard a growl behind me and heavy steps getting closer. Icy cold fear trickled down my frozen spine before hot adrenaline shot through my veins as I pushed just a little harder. I felt the wet trails of my fallen tears freeze on my cheeks.

 _Merlin help me._

As the heavy breathing behind me got closer; a broken sob escaped my chapped lips. My hair was let loose by getting caught on the fence I had to climb.

 _They might actually catch me this time._

I saw moonlight seeping through the trees and I gasped in relief, hoping that this will all be over soon. But as I cleared the trees' branches, my heart sank. A desperate cry rang out as I realized that the clearing that I thought was safety, dropped off into a jagged cliff into the black ocean below.

The brush behind me rustled while multiple growls sounded out. I was crying hysterically but no sound came out.

I didn't want this, I never wanted this. _Why me?_

I never believed in fate. I had always laughed when people said you can't fight fate. But as I turn to face my own, I realized they were right. Giant wolves kept creeping from the thick woods. One howled and I couldn't help but flinch at the heartbreaking sound. They circled me against the cliff edge.

The closest and biggest of them, a silver male with blood red eyes, stepped forward until his face was less than a foot from my own. More fear made my body lock up, my eyes clenching closed. My jaw was cramping from fighting the sobs that wanted to be let loose. I felt my nails dig crescent shaped cuts in my palms.

A low growl sounded out, it rumbled in my ears and made me quake. It took me a few moments to get just a sliver of courage to open my eyes. I found myself looking at my bluing toes that were patterned with red blood. I knew I had to look up at him, I knew it was inevitable. I took a shaky breath to prolong the moment and to conjure more courage to look up.

He huffed, like an impatient man, blowing his warm breath on my face. The sharp contrast of temperature hurt against my frozen face.

My heart was in my throat, my mouth dry and my body frozen. I sighed again and looked up into incredibly knowing eyes.

"Why me?" I asked him. My heart was beating wild like a drum, my body shaking from both cold and fear.

He just closed his eyes and leaned down, touching his nose to my heart. I felt a sharp pain throughout my body. I let out a cry and fell to my knees. I looked up just as the wolf touched his nose to my forehead and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Fate Is A Fickle Thing

Chapter 1

I shot up from my bed as a cry slipped from my lips. My sweat drenched clothes clinging to my skin reminding me of the tree limbs in my dream. My eyes dart around looking for danger but only finding the plain four walls, the broken wardrobe and desk in the corners of the room. I sucked in a deep breath trying to calm my frantic heart.

 _I'm safe. It was just a dream._

Once my heart slowed to a somewhat normal pace I looked at the clock on my desk. 3:00. I look up through my barred window to the full moon. The exact same from my dream. But for some reason it made me feel safe, as if it was wrapping her light around me to save me from the monsters in my dream.

 _It's always the same. Same path, same trees, same wolves, same ending, same paralyzing, real fear._

I've been having this dream for months now. It wasn't like any other dream I've ever had. It didn't feel like a nightmare, nor a vison from Voldemort. It felt real, like I was there experiencing everything.

I woke every morning drenched in sweat and a pounding heart. But yet this time was slightly different. I couldn't tell how but it was.

I look back up at the moon but instead of safety, I felt uneasy, like something was going to happen. I shake my head and roll over. I needed at least a few hours of sleep. The Weasley's were picking me up later. This will be the last time I will sleep in this ratty bed, in this tiny room, even in this bloody house.

"Happy seventeenth birthday Harry." I whisper as I close my eyes.

* * *

Morning came too soon. Way too soon. Someone, most likely Uncle Vernon, was pounding on my door.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon screeched. "Get up! Your freaks will be here at ten and you still need to make me and Dudders a final breakfast."

I sigh as I hear Uncle Vernon's heavy footsteps going downstairs. I knew better than to expect an easy day, but one can't help the occasional sliver of hope. I slowly get up, change into a clean pair of clothes.

As I leave, I can't help the twang of pain in my chest as I look at the empty owl cage on my dresser. I set her free the night I returned to the Dursley's. I refused to see her starve any longer. She was incredibly smart, she could handle herself. She might even find me at the Weasley's.

As I enter the kitchen Aunt Petunia was already working on the bacon. "Start preparing the toast and eggs." She snapped.

I did as I was told. Every once in a while she would like to actually cook and just told me to set the table or do the dishes. Soon enough the Dursley's were eating and conversing with each other about their plans for the day. Uncle Vernon kept loudly saying that things were starting to look up because "no freakeshness" would hinder his plans.

Their jibes didn't bother me anymore. After sixteen years, you begin to get immune to things like that. But I still took that as my cue to leave and headed towards the hallway.

I don't know what made me stop but I felt a pull coming from the small, barely noticeable door to the, no, my cupboard under the stairs. I slowly open the door to see the small thin mat that barely fit. The colors were faded and the edged torn from neglect and age. The small toy soldiers that took so much time of my childhood were still on the shelf. The friendly spider of my youth died years ago and was replaced by some not so friendly ones. I still have the scars to prove it.

The faded carving in the back of the cupboard still read "Harry's Room". My chest aches painfully as I close the door. I feel cheated. This wasn't the childhood my parents had planned for me.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Aunt Petunia standing a few feet away from me.

"You're so much like her it still pains me." Her whisper startles me out of my thoughts. As I look at her she speaks again. "I was so consumed by the pain of losing my sister, I didn't care about you."

"No. You didn't." Shite. I hadn't meant to say anything. I didn't want them to know that it still affected me.

She held out her hand, a tattered envelope between her fingers. "I think you should read this. It might explain a few things."

I hesitate. I'm not quite sure I want certain things explained. But then again I hate being in the dark. As I take the soft paper from her she turned on her heel and rejoins her family.

I look at them and felt like I was young again, looking onto the happy family I was never a part of. Years later that has never been truer. I never belonged here, not with these people.

I shake myself from my thoughts. There's no need for them as I was leaving this place for good in a few short hours.

I sit on my bed and inspect the envelope more closely. Dumbledore's loopy scrawl was on it. I realize this is the letter that was left with me on the Dursley's front step sixteen years ago.

I slowly pull the letter from the envelope and notice the letter looks more ragged than the envelope. The folds look like they are just barely hanging together as if they were opened frequently over the years. What was pristine white paper was now muddy yellow from finger oils and age. I finally gain the courage to open it and start reading.

 _ **"Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley nee Evans,**_

 _ **It is to my greatest displeasure to be the one to inform you of your sister, Lily Potter nee Evans', death. Though unfortunately I cannot go into detail about how this came to be, I am able to tell you with great pride that she died fighting for a great cause and for her family.**_

 _ **The man who killed your sister will soon be looking for her son, Harry. Therefore, I must place him with you as he has no other living family.**_

 _ **I can assure you that you and your family will be greatly compensated for the burden I bestow onto you. You may also raise young Harry as you see fit as long as you follow some guidelines I must place for your safety.**_

 _ **Firstly, Harry must**_ _ **not**_ _ **know about magic or the magical world. He must also not be aware of the truth of how his parents died. I feel it would be for the best for you to fabricate a story to tell him should he ask as he gets older.**_

 _ **The boy must grow up timid and starved of love. Therefore, you do not have to attach yourself to him. Though it would be for the best if you didn't. I fear Harry may not live to see the age of twenty.**_

 _ **The man who killed your sister will come after Harry, being that Harry is the only person that he has not been able to kill. Fate brought the two of them together and whatever comes out of this will not be good.**_

 _ **When he turns eleven, we will send for him to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But even though he will be learning magic, you must treat him the same. You must not be scared of him, he will not be able to do magic outside of Hogwarts in fear of being expelled.**_

 _ **When Harry goes to Hogwarts he will learn the truth of last night's happenings and I fear that with the other children treating him like a celebrity, he may let it get to his head. You must not let that happen.**_

 _ **I erected protection wards around your home to keep you and your family safe. As long as Harry resides in the house his magic will keep them strong and your family protected.**_

 _ **Other than the monthly deposits in your bank accounts and taking Harry to and from King's Cross Station every year, you will not have to interact with the magical world.**_

 _ **I thank you for your help and your cooperation.**_

 _ **-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

 _ **Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin First Class, …**_

I stare at the letter blankly, utterly confused.

 _What does this mean? Does this mean that Dumbledore paid the Dursley's to abuse and neglect me?_

I don't know how to feel. I feel betrayed, dirty. I start to think about my life to see if any of it matched up with the letter. Obviously the times with the Dursley's did so I start at my time at Hogwarts.

They say that foresight is twenty/twenty. I realize that it is. As I go over scenarios, I notice things said that didn't make sense, the way people looked at me, and the things they did. They continued to add up until everything clicked.

Tears streaming down my face as I realize the people I call family were in on it. Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny.

 _How could I be so bloody blind? So stupid?_

I can't go to the Burrow now. Not after this.

"BOY!" my head snaps towards Uncle Vernon's voice. "GET DOWN HERE! THE FREAKS ARE ON MY FRONT STEP GETTING UNWANTED ATTENTION!"

I glance at the clock and it read ten past ten. I jump up, gently placing the letter in my trunk. I grabbed my wand and shrank everything I was bringing with me.

There wasn't any way to get out without being spotted. The only thing I could think of was apperating but I've never done it.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled again.

My heart speeds up. I can't. I feel so hurt but empty at the same time I can't concentrate. I hear feet stomping up the stairs and I make my decision. As the door opens with a bang my stomach feels like it is being pulled through a tube.

The last think I see is flurry of red hair and Uncle Vernon jumping towards where I was standing.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I normally don't do author's notes but I need to do a disclaimer. So, I do not own Harry Potter nor do I receive money from writing this. This is rated M for future chapters. I decided this will be HarryXGreyback. This will be a slow moving story. I work a wonky schedule so there probably won't be regular updates. I love to know what people think of my work so don't feel afraid to tell me how you feel about it. Constructive criticism is my best friend and it helps me see what I can improve on. I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Haighlie**


End file.
